


Beg

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Mindfuck, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sex Toys, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam lets Dean beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Sam lies back on the big feather bed and watches his brother move above him. Dean’s face is passive, his movements mechanical, and Sam sends his power surging through Dean’s body in displeasure.

 _We don’t have to be doing this, Dean_. Sam slams an image into Dean’s mind, and gasps at the sensations that shoot through his body as Dean shudders. _We could be doing that instead. You said “please, Sam.” You said “anything but that.” Well, we’re not doing “that”. You start doing what we agreed to and after, I’ll let you fuck yourself on a dildo while you suck me_.

Something flickers in Dean’s eyes and Sam grins, running his hands gently up Dean’s chest to tweak his nipples. _Or I could get the alpha hellhound to fuck you while you suck me. Is that what you want_?

Dean shakes his head minutely and Sam sends another jolt through his body. _Words, Dean. What do you want_?

Dean drops his eyes, and Sam sends current sizzling through him, letting out a sharp cry as his brother’s muscles tighten around him. _Look at me Dean, and tell me what you want_.

Dean’s voice is hoarse, it’s been decades since he’s used it for anything but screaming. He raises his head and Sam almost comes right then from the look in his brother’s eyes. “Want to…want to suck you.” His voice trails off.

 _I’m losing my patience with you, Dean. Get with the fucking program, or we’ll go back to my fucking program_.

Dean’s voice is barely even a whisper, but Sam can hear him perfectly well. “Want to fuck myself on a dildo while I suck you.”

Sam pulls on Dean’s leash until his brother’s lips are hovering over his. Sam made the rules clear and Dean leans in and kisses him, hips continuing to move as he fucks himself hard on Sam’s dick.

Sam thinks he’s made things easy enough on Dean tonight, so he makes his brother work him for almost an hour before he lets himself come. His dick has barely stopped pumping before he’s pushing Dean’s head down. _Keep up the good work, baby_. He makes the dildo long and thick, positions it low so Dean has to spread his knees wide to get in position. Sam sits up so he has a good view of the massive rubber phallus spearing his brother’s body as Dean fucks himself onto it. Dean’s sucking Sam’s cock like he’s starving for it and Sam lets out a shuddering breath as his brother’s throat vibrates with the sounds he’s making as more of the dildo is forced inside.

Sam runs a hand through Dean’s hair, but doesn’t pull his brother’s head further down. Dean’s doing all the work tonight. _Doing so good, Dean. Keep going, still got a ways to go before it’s all inside, and it’s all going in, brother_. Dean’s mouth lets out another sound that has Sam groaning before he continues. _Then you can start fucking yourself on it. Gonna be so hot_.

Dean’s gasping around Sam’s cock by the time the dildo is fully seated and Sam lets the sensations wash over him. The feel of Dean’s throat, the sounds shivering through the air, the sight of the dildo moving in and out, and the smell of blood and arousal have Sam on edge, but he holds off for hours, not wanting the moment to end. He feels moisture on his skin and wipes the tears from Dean’s face with his fingers. _Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna make it smaller so you can deep throat it while you fuck yourself on me. Gonna keep you full in both ends all night_. And he does.

As morning approaches, Sam drops his exhausted brother on the bed and settles between Dean’s splayed legs. He’s kept Dean hard and on the edge of orgasm all night and now it’s his turn to suck Dean’s cock. Sam hums as he deep throats his brother, but Dean’s too far gone to react. When Dean finally comes it’s with a barely audible exhale and an imperceptible twitch of his hips. Sam holds Dean’s come in his mouth and moves up his brother’s body. He presses his lips to Dean’s and Dean’s mouth opens to let the hot liquid flow down his raw throat. Dean’s lips are cracked and swollen, red trickling from them. The ring of muscle around his anus is torn and gaping- blood and come will be dripping from it for hours. In between, Dean’s body is smooth and flawless, but Sam knows that Dean’s been shredded in ways that aren’t visible from the outside. He grins and prepares to twist the knife into Dean’s unseen wounds.

Sam stretches out beside his brother and gathers him into his arms. He keeps his touch gentle, peppers Dean’s skin with soft kisses. _Was that everything you wanted, baby_? Dean’s gaze is devastated, tears run down his face, and Sam licks them away. _It’s okay, Dean. Wasn’t whoring yourself out worth avoiding a night of our usual fun? God knows you’ve whored yourself for less_. Dean shakes and Sam holds him close. _Shh. Shh, baby. I’ve got to go now, but when I come back I’m going to hurt you so bad that last night will be a happy memory. And I won’t let you beg. Not for anything. I promise_.


End file.
